The present disclosure relates to a zone controller and, more particularly, to a zone controller for a system adapted to monitor the occupancy status of a plurality of parking spaces in a parking facility. The system utilized ultrasonic occupancy sensors. In general, ultrasonic sensors are able to evaluate attributes of a target by interpreting the echoes from ultrasonic waves respectively.